story in the music room
by 3birds
Summary: cerita singkat tentang lily dan yocchan..
1. Chapter 1

_**anggap saja author lagi doyan nulis dan akhirnya memenuhi list fanfic LL dengan fanfic buatan author, hehe. Btw, author g terlalu bisa menulis one shoot karna author susah untuk memperpendek ide yang author dapatkan. Kali ini mau nyoba yohariko**_

chapter 1

awal cerita

dari awal riko sadar bahwa dirinya menjadi penghambat hubungan persahabatan chika dan you. Tapi riko tak begitu ambil pusing sampai akhirnya riko tau bahwa you mulai merasa tak nyaman karna posisi riko sekarang seperti seseorang yang telah merenggut sahabat orang. Riko tak suka berada di posisi seperti itu. setelah kompetisi piano nya selesai di Tokyo dan aqours tampil di love live tanpa dirinya, riko bertekad untuk memberikan ruang lebih kepada chika dan you. Dan itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang. Setelah makan siang bersama di kelas, riko langsung pamit pada chika dan you untuk ke ruang music. Alasannya "aku merasa dekat kembali dengan piano sehingga ingin terus memainannya". Chika mengijinkannya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Rasanya memang berat mencoba menjaga jarak dari chika, pasalnya chika adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya nyaman disekolah barunya ini. Jika bukan karna chika, riko tak yakin akan menikmati masa SMA dengan dikelilingi oleh teman teman. Chika bagaikan jembatan penghubung antara dirinya dan lingkungan barunya. Riko berharap piano bisa menghiburnya sampai saat bel masuk berbunyi.

Riko mengambil nafas dalam dalam sebelum memainkan "Mozart : piano sonata no 8 in A minor". Sejatinya riko besar dari music klasik, tapi alur musiknya berubah saat dia merasa tak nyaman dengan music klasik yang dinilainya terlalu kaku, itu terjadi d kelas 3 SMP. Sebenarnya music klasik bisa di variasikan, tapi tak mungkin melakukannya di concour karna akan mengurangi nilai jika mengutak atik partitur yang telah ada. Karna alasan itulah riko akhirnya pindah haluan dari music klasik ke original music. Pada bagian kompetisi original music riko memainkan music yang benar benar original karyanya riko bisa mengekspresikan dirinya lewat music yang ditulisnya, makanya riko menikmati berada dalam zona hak cipta music. Walaupun sudah nyaman, tetap saja riko masih sering memainkan music classic karna diamasih sangat senang untuk memainkannya, terlebih dia sudah hafal banyak lagu diluar kepalanya.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan tak terasa lagunya telah usai. Riko membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup karna saking menikmati lagu karya Mozart itu. hal pertama yang dilihat riko adalah, seorang gadis berambut biru gelap berdiri dengan tatapan kagum kepada sang pianis, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan masih mematung. Sejurus kemudian dia sadar dan berpose ala fallen angle "yo riko, kamu telah berhasil memanggil yohane dengan musicmu" ungkapnya.

Riko memiringkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk kebingungannya dengan ucapan yoshiko. "yoshiko, sedang apa kamu disini?"

"hah? Bukankah kamu yang memanggilku, little demon" masih dengan pose khasnya.

Riko tak menghiraukan ke chunibyou an kouhainya, dia kembali asyik dengan pianonya.

"hey, jangan acuhkan yohane" pekiknya.

"yoshiko, pergi main sana sama hanamaru dan ruby" riko tetap sibuk dengan pianonya, kali ini memainkan "twinkle twinkle little star"

"bukan yoshiko, tapi yohane" protesnya "dan kamu piir aku anak anak apa disuruh pergi main gitu"

Riko hanya tersenyum tipis dengan respon kouhainya.

Di menit menit terakhir jam istirahat, yoshiko menyandarkan tubuhnya pada piano yang dimainkan riko, terlihat begitu menikmati dengan lantunan nada yang di buat oleh sang pianis.


	2. i can't be honest

_**Cerita ini hanya kumpulan cerita cerita pendek diantara riko dan yoshiko, author emang g bermaksud memanjang manjangkan cerita, author bahkan menyeting 1 chapter hanya sepanjang satu halaman Ms word**_

i can't be honest

Hari ini riko kembali menyambangi ruang music setelah selesai makan siang bersama chika dan you. Sudah beberapa hari ini riko melakukan rutinitas ini. Saat riko membuka pintu ruangan music, disana sudah berdiri yoshiko dengan pose khasnya.

"ah, datang juga kau, little demon"

Riko mencoba mengacuhkannya , berjalan tanpa melihatnya dan duduk di hadapan piano sekolah.

"siapa yang kamu maksud little demon, yoshiko" ucapnya kemudian.

"siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu" posisinya udah kembali normal "dan berhenti memanggilku yoshiko, aku YO-HA-NE"

Riko tersenyum seadanya "Yoshiko wa yoshiko da yo"

"YOHANE" tegasnya.

Dalam beberapa hari itu juga Yoshiko selalu menemaninya bermain piano di ruang music. Yoshiko selalu berdalih kepada riko "aku hanya mencari portal menuju dunia ntah berantah" atau "aku hanya mencari familiar ku yang kabur" saat riko bertanya apa yang dilakukan nya di ruang music. Padahal sebenarnya yoshiko begitu terkagum dengan permainan piano riko sehingga dia ingin selalu mendengarnya. Yoshiko merasa special saat hanya dirinya saja yang memperhatikan riko asyik di depan pianonya.

Saat riko menekan tuts tuts piano dan jari jari nya mulai menari nari di atasnya, yoshiko selalu mendapati dirinya terpaku dalam kekaguman. Dia akan tersadar kembali saat riko memanggil nya. Kelakuan juniornya ini membuat Riko tersenyum senyum sendiri. Riko sadar kalau dia dikagumi, tapi yoshiko tak pernah mengatakannya.

"yoshiko, kamu menyukai permainan piano ku?

"hah, ga tuh. Kepedean deh" tukasnya.

Lagi, riko hanya tersenyum.

"tapi kamu selalu menemaniku disini, dan saat aku memainkan piano ku kamu ga ngapa ngapain selain berdiri mematung disana"

Yoshiko tercekat "ah,ano, itu, ah" yoshiko sulit untuk membalasnya dan diapun mulai panic.

Pemandangan didepannya tak henti hentinya membuat riko tersenyum.

"bentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, Jya ne" dan yoshikopun kabur

"dasar aneh" gumam riko.


	3. yocchan and lily

Yocchan dan Lily

"Riko chan, bukankah kamu terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu mu di ruang music? Riko chan terlihat kayak menghindari kami" tegur Chika saat seminggu ini aku selalu meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah makan siang.

"ga kok" balas riko dengan seutas senyuman dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Kali ini saat riko membuka ruang music, yoshiko sama sekali tidak disana. "Ntah kenapa hari ini rasanya ga berminat main piano. Apa karna audience (yoshio) nya g ada?" pikirnya sambil dudu menjulurkan kakinya di kursi piano. Wajah riko tampak bosan dan kurang semangat. Walau baru seminggu ini, tapi rasanya riko sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran yoshiko di ruang music menemaninya. Ntah kenapa itu juga mempengaruhi mood nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan seoranggadis tersengal sengal masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"merindukan ku, little demon"

Seketika seutas senyum terukir di wajah riko.

"dare ga little demon da? Yoshiko"

"ah, kenapa amu selalu memanggilu yoshiko yoshiko yoshiko" protesnya.

"karna namamu Yoshiko" jawab riko enteng

"Yohane yo, YOHANE" yoshiko bersikeras untu dipanggil sesuai keinginannya.

"Yoshiko, Yohane" gumam riko pelan, lalu tiba tiba riko memukul tinjunya ke telapak tangannya "Yocchan" sentaknya. "Gimana kalau Yocchan saja"

"hah" dan itu sukses membuat yoshiko bingung

"yoroshiku ne, yocchan" ucap riko sambil tersenyum memiringkan kepalanya.

"ah, baiklah kalau kamu ingin memanggilku begitu" omongannya aja kayak pasrah menerima, hatinya sangat senang karna orang yang dikaguminya memberikan nama panggilan untuknya. Yoshiko tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dibalik muka pasrahnya. "tapi sebagai gantinya aku juga akan memberikan nama panggilan padamu"

"eh?" kali ini giliran riko yang bingung.

Yoshiko mulai berpikir "Ri….ko…Ri…Ri…Ri… Riri… Riri aja gimana" putusnya

"hah, kok jelek gitu" protes riko.

"udah, terima aja, Riri"

Riko tak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi selain menerimanya.

"Riri, berikan aku music mu hari ini" perintah yoshiko.

"haik" dan riko pun hanya menurut saja sambil mulai memainkan pianonya.


End file.
